Scar Tales
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam and Angie are engaged in beautiful natural acts when Sam touches the scar from when she almost died. He explores her scars, showing her that he loves her despite it all. Set during the Chronicles episode Virgin Eyes.


**Scar Tales**

It was dark but warm and steamy but there was no humidity. Sam panted as his sweaty bangs flopped in his face, dripping sweat. He leaned forward looking downward, feeling the bruising grip on the back of his shoulders. He grinned as he leaned forward to leave a bruising kiss on the pair of lips that were sweet as honey to taste as much as the voice that came from them.

Beneath him was Angela panting equally hard and she accepted the bruising kiss as she adjusted her hands on his back. Her nails dug into Sam's back, leaving nail indentations but not breaking the skin. She opened her mouth to let Sam deepen it, his lips pressing down on hers. She rotated her hips and hooked her legs over his hips.

Sam moaned at the adjustments and thrusted his hips forward. He rolled forward to press his weight into Angela as if to pin her down. He looked down at her as he continue to thrust deeply into her. His hands slid underneath her to caress her back and press her to him. He groaned as she responded, meeting his thrusts, growling as she gasped in pleasure and he followed suit.

Taking a breath, Sam leaned forward and pressed his forehead into hers and grinned while he panted. A panting laugh came out when she did the same as she wrapped her arms around him as one of her legs slid off his hip. He moved his hand to caress her face as they started to come down from their release. "I love you," he said as he stared down at the love of his life.

Angela leaned into Sam's touch as she loosened her fingers. No doubt she left bruises on him but he didn't seem to mind. Not after three previous rounds of mind blowing sex. "I love you," she whispered out of breath. She squeaked when Sam suddenly shifted and maneuvered her so she was lying on top.

Sam chuckled as he watched her reaction. It was rare to catch her off guard and it made for some entertainment depending on what it was. He took a couple of breaths as he ran his fingers through the dark locks that spilled over her shoulder. "Gotcha," he muttered softly.

Angela made a face and gave a mock punch to his chest. "You beast," she growled.

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his hands around her body. His hands rubbed the back of her shoulders, teasing the skin. He was rewarded with Angela lowering her body onto his and kissing him deeply. It encouraged him to move his hands lower, making Angela squirm and moan in response, her hands rubbing over his body. Her fingertips pressed into his skin, making him moan. He liked it when she was rough and she seemed to like it as well, but there was room for the tender. He moved his hands lower until he brushed her lower back. The reaction had him puzzled.

Angela had been well aware of Sam's moving hands. She liked the feel of his touch on her skin and moved in response to his touch, kissing and rubbing her hands on his body. She had been kissing where she had left some bruises when she felt his hands move lower. Then his hand moved lower towards her lower back and she felt the shiver that had her hiss and abruptly stop what she had been doing. She ended up backing up to the edge of the bed and sat in a fetal position trying to control her breathing.

Sam sat up, frowning in confusion. He watched as Angela hunched up. Her long locks were the only thing that were covering her breasts as she rested her forearms on her knees and rested her head on them, trying to breath. "Angie," he ventured, "What's wrong?"

Angela closed her eyes. She knew Sam didn't know or understand. He didn't understand that no one touched her there because of what happened to her during her long life. Yet she knew that Sam would be confused if she didn't explain. She lifted her head and looked at him, her lip trembling slightly as she replied, "I… I have scars. From a long time ago. I still feel them."

Sam stared at her, noticing the quiver of her lips as she looked at him when she confessed. It pained him that she still could feel them like phantom pain. She would probably consider it a punishment for the things she had done. He was suddenly felt with an urge to see them and asked, "May I see them?"

Angela looked at Sam, surprised that he wanted to see them. She hesitated until Sam extended his hand out towards her in a welcoming gesture. She looked at his hand and taking a breath she reached out and put her hand in his palm, feeling his fingers close over her hand. She let him pull her towards him, moving so she was lying on her stomach next to him. She sighed as she rested her chin on her forearms.

Sam stared at her bared back. Her hair was covering most of it, but she made no effort to move it. Gently he moved the locks so they spilled to the sides of her body, watching the silky locks move like waves. He had always liked how soft and smooth they were, and when he learned the type of care she lavished on it, it made him appreciate it more. It was a turn on of sorts. He turned his focus back to her back, appreciating the look.

Starting from her shoulder where her tattoo was, he traced the image before moving his fingers to her spine. Tracing her spine, he moved lower until he came to a raised white line in the center of her back. He felt a twinge on his back the moment he came to it and watched as Angela winced slightly. He paused and asked, "This one?"

Angela sighed softly before replying, "From when I first died. It was the reason my father gave his life for mine."

Sam studied her. She wasn't looking at him but he recognized the head tuck of shame. He turned back to the scar. It was a thin, raised white line. He reached out and fingered it again, slowly and gently to avoid a reaction like the first time. She flinched slightly but he kept at it, tracing it and staring at it like he could almost see it happening. He noticed that she had become more relaxed and gave a slight smile before leaning forward and kissing the scar.

It was clear that she didn't expect that when she jumped slightly at the touch of his lips on her scar. Sam put a hand at her waist to hold her steady while keeping his head lowered. His breath gently touched her skin and flitted across the scar before he kissed it again, gently. He murmured against it, "And brought you to me."

"After a few centuries," Angela muttered back.

"Doesn't matter," Sam countered in a low tone, knowing she could hear him perfectly. His fingers traced the scar once more, "You're here, with me."

There really was no arguing with that. If her father had let her stay dead, she wouldn't have met Sam. The man who hit her with his gentle nature like a super induced two by four and she fell hard and didn't look back. Yeah there were bumps in the road but in the end… Angela sighed and felt her body relax, helped by Sam's fingers stroking and tickling her skin.

Sam smiled softly and lowered his head to tickle her skin with his breath before moving his fingers lower. He traced her spine from the first scar to the tattoo on the small of her back. It was the soul star chakra or the gateway to higher understanding of her abilities linked to her soul. He traced the tattoo, fulfilling a deep seated desire that began when he first saw it. He knew he was tickling her when he heard her growl in her throat and look at him with a tired look. He grinned and continued his tracing to the other scar. His finger traced over it and watched as Angela almost seemed to shiver and not in the good way. "And this one?"

There was the faintest hitch of breath before Angela replied softly, "When… when Jess…" She couldn't finish and tucked her face into her forearms.

Sam looked up and frowned slightly as he palmed the scar. He knew what she was trying to say and couldn't even though she had told him the truth previously. She had been there when Jess had been killed and nearly died herself. He started to say something but paused. He looked down at her back and slowly uncovered the scar he had covered.

It was white and slightly jagged and slightly raised. There was no mistaking that it was a scar and one of those puzzling mysteries. Like the scar on her hand. Some just didn't fade and there was no real reason as to why. Sam knew Angela thought it was more of a reminder and a punishment for her and the things she had done. He looked at it and then glanced at her as he slowly moved his hand towards the scar.

Gently he traced the scar with his fingertips. Slowly he traced the jagged edges, watching as she tried hard not to flinch from the touch. He kept tracing it and she relaxed even more to the point that he lowered his mouth to it and breathed gently and watched her skin flush. He pressed a light kiss at the end and made a trail of kisses, pausing to say softly, "Selfless and beautiful."

Sam heard Angela's breath hitch slightly at that and pressed a kiss to the scar and added, "Honest truth."

The soft sigh was enough and Sam continued to worship the patch of skin he was lavishing attention on. He continued his trail of kisses up her spine until he reached her shoulder. He looked at her tattoo that was like a protection ward as well as antiposession. He studied it as he traced the knot and the Enochian sigils interwoven in them. He knew that they were the sigils for Gabriel and Castiel. He noted the crimson look of Gabriel's sigil and could recall how she writhed in pain when the archangel bought it.

Tracing it, Sam bent his head and gently kissed her tattoo. He pressed his nose into her skin and took a whiff of her scent, breathing deeply. He couldn't help but rub his nose against her skin as if to bury himself in her scent. It was soothing, safe and love. He hummed as she let out soft sounds of pleasure as he traced a path from her right shoulder to the left. He paused as his nose touched the scar on her left, one he was very familiar with. He grinned when he felt her shiver in pleasure especially since he was rubbing and tracing the lines of her tattoo with his thumb. He took it further and stuck his tongue out and ever so lightly lapped at the place where he had bitten her.

Angela felt his tongue and let out a low hiss and growl at the pleasure that coursed through her body. She shifted to look behind her and caught Sam's eye. She raised her brow at him as if to question him like he had done something that could get him in trouble. Sam merely grinned at her in a mischievous manner. His toothy grin held her gaze until he said, "And my favorite."

Angela watched him with a beady eyed look as Sam lowered his head and suckled and caressed the skin of her mate mark. Her lip curled as a growl erupted from her throat. It wasn't threatening and Sam gave a throaty growl back as he turned an eye towards her, but didn't stop what he was doing. He locked his gaze on her, well aware that this was assertion between two dominant partners. Not that he cared since they both enjoyed it and the result it produced.

Sam continued to look at Angela as he suckled his mark on her neck. He gave a slightly toothy grin when her growl shifted to a purr. He grazed his teeth on the mark and he managed to squeeze a little bit of her skin between his teeth. He released it and pressed a kiss to his mark and murmured, "What made you mine and I yours."

Angela lifted her head slightly at that declaration and looked Sam in the eye. Her lip quivered slightly as her mouth opened slightly. She could see her mark in the darkness on his shoulder. It seemed to glimmer in the moonlight.

Sam looked at her, saw her reaction. His thumb kept tracing her tattoo as he looked her in the eye and leaned forward. In a low and husky voice, he said, "And never regretted any of it. Always and forever."

Angela gave a soft smile as her eyes watered slightly. She didn't have to say anything since Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, gaining entry to her mouth. He moved his hands to caress her body, his thumb flitting over the mark on her neck. He murmured again, "Always and forever."

She breathed, "Always and forever."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam reassures Angie that he loves her despite her scars. Set during Virgin Eyes. Enjoy.


End file.
